


only one left

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [31]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffcember 2020, Future, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Old Age, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: All of his childhood friends have passed away, leaving Sylvain alone. Ashe reminds him that there are still people that care about him.Written for Fluffcember Day 31: "Future"
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 5





	only one left

Sylvain sat up in his desk chair, trying to stretch out his back, which ached from years of slouching over drafts of legislation. His daughter was doing great work as the Margravine, but he still insisted she make work for him, to fill his long days with some sense of fulfillment. ( ~~There wasn’t much fulfillment for him anywhere anymore.)~~

Dimitri succumbed to illness about twenty years ago, paying the price for neglecting his health during his vengeful solitude. Byleth held her beloved’s hand as he passed in his sleep. ( ~~The little piece of guilt that lived within him ever since the Tragedy seared his insides the day)~~ Sylvain just stood by and watched his blond little brother slip away.

Felix fell in battle about a decade later; he never stopped fighting on the front lines, even with his duties as Duke and his increasing old age.The shock of his death rippled throughout Fraldarius and out into the rest of Fodlan. Annette kept performing as Dutchess, burying her grief in her busywork. Sylvain grieved another little brother gone ( ~~and another promise broken)~~.

And Ingrid-- she had stayed by his side for as long as she could. Leading their people as Margravine while Sylvain the Margrave worked as a legislator and diplomat behind the scenes, Ingrid won the citizens’ hearts by being her own natural self-- She stayed in the Galatea Pegasus Unit until she was literally forced to retire, proving her devotion to the peoples’ safety. She headed the fight for more gender equality in Fodlan, which allowed women like their daughter to play a more active role in ruling and not become just a name attached to their husbands in history books. 

When Ingrid had passed away peacefully two months ago in the night beside Sylvain ( ~~he didn’t need to fetch his daughter and her husband, his echoing sobs had woken them from a floor below him)~~ , the people in both Gautier and Galatea had held thirty days of mourning for their favorite ruler.

Sylvain’s mourning didn’t stop at thirty days. After all, he was the only one left. He wasn’t supposed to be. He wanted to be the first to go, to step in front of a blade for one of them in the war. But Dimitri had let go of his vengeance ( ~~Sylvain was so proud of him, but it cost them so much pain in the first place)~~ , Felix had remembered their promise ~~though he went ahead and broke it too)~~ , and Ingrid had returned his love ( ~~he never really believed he deserved it)~~. So he chose to live on, for them, _because_ of them.

~~And now he was alone.~~

Accepting that the pain in his back wasn’t going away with just some stretches, Sylvain put his small amount of paperwork away and leaned back in his chair. He was planning to visit the stables today, or meet with his daughter during the sliver of time when she wasn’t busy. The old Margrave sighed and started to get up, but then sank back down, the wooden seat creaking beneath him. He was suddenly very tired. Perhaps he should just go back to bed… if he could just… get up….

“...vain… Sylvain!”

Sylvain raised his head from his desk, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of Ashe Ubert, only a few years younger than him but still undeniably spry and youthful.

“Oh good, I thought I’d have to call for the healers,” he said with a breath of relief. Sylvain looked up at him, his mouth slightly agape. Ashe noticed his expression and cracked a smile.

“You must be wondering what I’m doing here,” he said, looking a bit sheepish. “Well, I, uh….” He sobered up quickly. “After I saw you at Ingrid’s funeral, I decided that if I were you, I wouldn’t want my friends to come and go so quickly.” When Sylvain remained speechless, Ashe cleared his throat and explained further.

“I’ve been in correspondence with the others, and we all agreed to surprise you with a visit today.” He began counting on his fingers, eyes raised thoughtfully. “Dedue and Mercedes are going to swing by on their way back from Duscur, Annette’s coming up from Fraldarius, _finally_ taking a break from her work, and Byleth-- well, as queen and Archbishop, she can pretty much do whatever she wants!” Ashe finished with a laugh.

Sylvain just stared. “Ashe,” he said finally. He stood up quickly, ignoring the aches of his back. “Ashe, Ashe!” Sylvain laughed as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He stepped forward and enveloped his friend in a huge hug. He’d always been a hugger, but it feels like forever since he’s given one.

Ashe gave a startled chuckle, patting Sylvain on the back a few times. “Yes, it’s me! I am here, alright.”

Sylvain laughed again and pulled back from the embrace, grasping his friend’s shoulders tightly. “Did Noelle receive you already? My daughter has been so busy, but I hope she found the time. Oh! Did she ask the staff to prepare the parlor? No matter, I’ll do it myself!” Sylvain, grinning, threw an arm around an amused Ashe and led him out of his office.

“I wonder who will arrive next? I bet it’s Annette, she was probably too excited to wait. I’d love to hear how Duscur’s looking too, it’s been forever since I visited. But wait, tell me about Gaspard first!” Sylvain’s body felt light and painless as he walked. “Tell me all about it.”


End file.
